I Do
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been dancing around the truth for too long. They love each other and are ready to give it a shot, if the other is.


Normally songfics aren't hard for me, but this one was. I wrote this a while ago, and I never like how I wrote it, actually, while typing this , I changed it up again. I like it now, and hopefully you guys will to. I forgot all about the last part I had wrote, until I flipped over the page while typing, and was like, OMG, that's so cute. So this is a story for my fanfic day, I know I said Friday ofr Saturday, but I lost a story, and i was tearing apart my room looking for it. That's my favorite story so far, and as soon as I finish writing it, I'll post it. The song is by Jewel, called I Do. Love that song, and the music video, especially when they're in the cars driving...

* * *

Freddie sat on top of a picnic table in the park, his feet resting firmly on the bench. It was around 8:45 in the morning and he was waiting on Sam to arrive. He had called her at around 6:30 that morning and told her to meet him at 9, to which she groggily replied, 'Whatever, Dork. Nighty nite.' and hung up. He'd been at the park since 7; just thinking.

_We've been doing this war dance together for sometime, I know_

They'd been dancing around the inevitable truth for so long, now.

_Treating love like a battlefield and taking it slow_

He knew they had something, but were they ready?

_Will you blink? What do you think?_

_The union we propose is dangerous I know_

He'd find out soon.

_Cause love is a game until it's played_

Maybe they could be more.

_And if it's lost it can't ever be saved_

But what if they couldn't?

_We have heaven to gain and hell to lose_

It's worth a shot, isn't it?

_And the difference is up to me and you_

_So if you will_

No.

_I will_

This could work

_Stop saying I won't_

He felt it could.

_And start saying I do_

He felt it in his heart.

_I do_

But did she think so?

_Life can take a long time if you make the wrong choice_

Sam rounded the corner in her convertible.

_But time sure seems to fly by when I hear your voice._

She had a feeling today was the day.

_The stakes are high_

She loved Freddie…

_How will we find_

_The courage to believe_

…and she was going to tell him that.

_We will succeed_

It took him long enough.

_Cause love is a game until it's played_

They hid so well.

_And if it's lost it can't ever be saved_

Too afraid of rejection.

_We have heaven to gain and hell to lose_

_And the difference is up to me and you_

_So if you will_

She was too stubborn.

_I will_

_Stop saying I won't_

But so was he.

_And start saying I do_

_Well our hearts are locked inside an iron box_

He knew they couldn't hide their feelings anymore.

_We're both too afraid to reveal our most tender parts_

They both knew that. They couldn't hide their hearts forever, but she'd never been so terrified.

_Cause love is a game_

_Until it's played_

_And if it's lost it can't ever be saved_

So here goes nothing.

_We have heaven to win and hell to lose_

They made eye contact instantly, walking towards each other…

_And the difference is up to me and you_

…getting closer.

_So if you will_

"You first, Benson."

_I will_

He grinned.

_Stop saying I won't_

She smirked.

_Stop saying I can't_

"I love you."

_Is that what you said?_

She grinned.

_Cause if you did,_

"I love you, too."

_I do._

He smiled.

_I do_

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_If you want me to._

Resting his forehead against hers.

_I do_

"Well then kiss me, Puckett."

_If you want me to_

She tugged on his jacket to bring him even closer.

_I will try_

She crushed her lips against his.

_I do_

//Flashback//

They pulled away from each other, considerably and curiously making and not making eye contact, and stuttering words and sentences.

"Well that was um…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice, uh…"

"Good work?"

"Thank you. You too."

After confirmation of hatred and no change, he knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him. 23 and meant to be, but couldn't admit to it when they were 15. Better late than never.


End file.
